Good-Bye
by BananaStudMuffin
Summary: Shaken by a dream he had, Harry leaves Hogwarts in the middle of the night. As the Savior for the Wizard world vanishes, what will the people think? How will his love ones feel? Will Harry fulfill his destiny? Set during book 6, slight Dumbledore bashing, light Drarry


Helllllo! This here is a one shot that I wrote while listening to Skinny Love by Birdy. Such a good song. This story doesn't actually have anything to do with the song although it was supposed to. I am not good at writing sad endings and all that, so instead, we have a small cliffhanger here! Anyways, have fun reading!

* * *

In the darkness of night, a small and skinny boy slipped carefully out of his bed. He stared around at his dorm mates and their peaceful sleeping shadows, guilt filling his heart. Harry smiled bitterly as he stared in his best friend's still face. He had gone down to the kitchens earlier in the day and told the elves to slip some of the sleeping draught into the all of the drinks at supper time.

Now, everyone in the castle slept peacefully as he prepared to leave. There would be a huge uproar the next day when he was discovered missing, but it was for the good of his loved ones. After all, disaster followed him and all those near would be sucked in also. Looking outside at the dark night sky, Harry felt peaceful for a moment as the stars twinkled at him. He grabbed his wand from his bedside and silently summoned all his belongings into his trunk. As he watched the last items fold themselves into the box, he turned his attention to the items on his bed. There laid a few books, the Marauder's map, his sneakoscope, and a few pieces of parchment. He took the books and placed them in a nice stack before grabbing the first note. It fell open and he looked at it, tears filling his eyes.

_Hermione_

_I know you're probably crying your eyes out while cursing me under your breath. I AM really sorry for leaving like this, but I have to. I knew you would have tried to argue and that's why I left without telling anyone. I'm really sorry, but if I was around you, you would be unsafe. I know you said what happened to Sirius wasn't my fault, but it was. I was the one who didn't learn Occlumency and I let Voldemort rule my head. So I left for your safety._

_I leave you with all my books because you probably would have found more use for them than me. Keep safe and perhaps one day we will see each other again_

_Farewell _

_Harry P._

He smiled sadly at the note and let it fall close again on top of the books. Next, he placed the sneakoscope and another note on it. The note was addressed to Ron and he felt another tear drop as he remembered what he wrote.

_Ron_

_I don't really have anything to say to you, but this. Keep Hermione safe. Don't tell her this, but three weeks ago, I had a vision. Not one of those visions that make my scar hurt, but a vision of the future. In it, we were all standing in the front of Hogwarts, fighting the Death Eaters. The war had started and people were dropping left and right. I turned to look at you two and I couldn't believe my eyes. Hermione had many scars all over her, but the one that stood out most was the one on her arm. It had the word Mudblood engraved on it and poison was flowing out. Her hair was all chopped off and she had blood flowing out of her head. _

_I looked at you then and I was so shocked. Ron, you were missing an arm. There was only a stump where your left arm used to be and on your face were the words: Blood Traitor. I couldn't look at you anymore, so I turned away. I really wished I didn't. There were bodies everywhere and I could recognize most of them. There was Fred and George, Neville and Luna, and so many more. It was then that I knew. If I remained any longer, you all would be hurt because of me. _

_I had to leave, you understand, right? Don't tell Hermione about this. She doesn't really believe in visions. Anyways, I leave you my sneakoscope. Use it and remain safe. Also, please make sure my other half is safe too. You'll know who they are tomorrow morning. Don't be angry and please, for my sake, don't come looking for me. Stay out of this war between me and Voldemort._

_Harry P._

There was only one note left and Harry placed it on top of the map. There were only two words on it: _Keep safe._ He gave the pile one last look and waved his wand, muttering an incantation to make sure only Ron and Hermione would be able to see it. He pulled the bed curtains to cover it and grabbed his trunk and broom. He gave the familiar room one last look before walking out.

In the common room, he saw Colin Creevy sleeping on one of the tables. He walked over and saw a pile of pictures. Peering closely, he saw pictures of him. He picked up the first one and smiled. He was with his two best friends and they were all hugging. It was probably taken a few weeks ago and he stuffed it carefully in his pocket. "Good bye, Colin." He whispered before leaving.

Outside, the halls were all quiet except for the scraping noises the stairs made when they moved. He didn't encounter anyone on his way to the Owlery, but a small part of him wished he did. Walking into the room, he was greeted by dark, glittering eyes. He looked for the familiar snow white feathers of Hedwig and smiled when he spotted her sleeping in the corner. He walked under her before whispering her name. She awoke at once and flew down to perch on his arm.

"Hello, girl." He stroked her head gently and she cooed. He reached into his pocket and grabbed a note. "Deliver this to Professor Dumbledore tomorrow morning, alright?" She nodded and he sighed. "You can come find me after that, alright? Dobby knows where I'm going." His owl gave him a hoot of confirmation and he tied the note onto her foot. "Night, Hedwig." He whispered as she flew back to her perch. He gave the note one last look before walking out. The halls were empty as he expected and he walked to the front doors slowly. Once he reached the gigantic doors, he looked around one last time before murmuring a soft good bye.

Outside, he inhaled a deep breath of the crispy night air. The wind blew by and his hair waved along with it. The lake was calm and serene as the leaves of the trees in the Forbidden forest rustled. He walked away slowly, listening to the small crunching sound his feet made. He was only a few feet from the gates when he heard a pair of running feet. He froze in fear and turned back to see the familiar blonde hair and silver eyes of his boyfriend. "Draco." The blonde stopped in front of him and began wheezing.

"Where…are...you...going?" He asked, his breathing regulating. The blonde looked up with fear in his eyes and Harry stepped closer.

"I'm sorry. I have to do this."

"Do what? Why are you doing it by yourself?" His boyfriend of 4 months glared at him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wrote you a note."

"A damn note? That's all I get from you?" Harry knew the blonde was spitting mad.

"I'm sorry."

"STOP APOLOGIZING! WHY? WHY ARE YOU LEAVING ME?" He wailed. Harry looked around warily before answering.

'I have to. Why aren't you asleep?" Draco reached up and wiped his angry tears away.

"Because. I could spell the sleeping draught in the pumpkin juice and when I looked around, I noticed you were the only one not drinking it. What do you mean by the whole I have to? You don't HAVE to do anything!" Harry sighed and reached up to caress his silky blonde strands.

"Every time someone gets close to me, they end up getting hurt. The war between Voldemort and me has gone on for too long and people keep getting hurt. I wouldn't be able to stand it if I lost another person I love. Please, Draco. Let me go. I didn't want to tell you because you would have stopped me." Draco looked at him with a light sheen over his eyes.

"What will you do?" Harry paused and shrugged.

"Before my decision to leave, Dumbledore has been giving me private lessons on how to destroy Voldemort. I've only seen two memories, but I snuck in one night and looked at everything else. Turns out Voldemort split his soul into six or seven pieces and to kill him, I need to find those pieces and destroy them."

"Harry.." Draco whispered and the brunette squeezed his eyes shut.

"Draco. I'm sorry, but I have to do this. I'm sorry." He whispered one last time before raising his wand. He stunned the blonde and as his lover dropped, another lone tear traced its way down his cheek. "Dobby?" He asked and a loud crack signaled the arrival of the elf. "Take Draco back to his room. And give this to him tomorrow." Harry fished out a simple silver ring and handed it to the elf.

"Yes Harry Potter sir!" The elf squeaked before grabbing the ring and Draco. Another loud crack sounded and then Harry was standing by himself. He stared forlornly at the spot where his beloved laid and a few more tears dripped.

"Good bye, Draco. I'll come back." He made the promise to the silent night before walking away.

_The Chosen One: A Coward?_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_The entire Wizard World was thrown into utter chaos as we discovered that The Chosen One, Harry Potter, had disappeared during the night. On Saturday morning, everyone in Hogwarts woke up feeling refreshed and energetic. However, all that peacefulness vanished when they noticed Harry Potter was missing. _

_After much probing, it seems that Mr. Potter had slipped a few sleeping draughts into the pumpkin juice at dinner. After everyone had fallen into a deep sleep, Mr. Potter packed his belongings and vanished. Nothing was left of our savior except for a note addressed to Headmaster Dumbledore delivered in the morning at breakfast. The note, delivered by our running Savior's owl, promptly burst into flames within moments of being opened. Although no one knows the entire contents of the note, sources say that it contained Mr. Potter's accusations directed towards the Headmaster's blatant ignorance of his abusive home life._

_Following much researching, it seems the rumor of Harry Potter living in an abusive home was true. His relatives, magic hating Muggles, had forced him to live under a cupboard for many years. He was beaten and starved often. One of Harry Potter's close friend states that his body was usually covered in purple bruises. Another friend also told of a time he went to visit Mr. Potter and found bars over his window._

_There is no sign of Mr. Potter's return. Many of the teachers at Hogwarts feel as though he will return within a few weeks, but his friends offer words of doubt. Will the Chosen One return and vanquish You-Know-Who or will he stay hidden as the whole Wizard World waits for him desperately?_

* * *

_You-Know-Who Discovered Dead!_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_It has been seven months since the disappearance of the Chosen One and everyone has been feeling betrayed and worried. However, two days ago, the dead body of You-Know-Who was discovered in a graveyard by some Muggles. Surrounding the dead body were a few broken objects and a dead snake. The objects were taken to a goblin and indentified to be the lost diadem of Ravenclaw, the cup of Hufflepuff, and Salazar's locket. No one is sure what occurred in the graveyard, but the world feels safer knowing their savior is still alive._

_Headmaster McGonagall, appointed after the arresting of Dumbledore, had expressed her wish for Harry Potter to come back. "Now that Mr. Potter has accomplished all that was expected, we would like him to continue his learning at Hogwarts. If anyone knows where he is now, please contact him."_

_However, it seems like no one knows where the Conqueror is. He has not returned and there have been no sightings of him. If anyone had any information, don't hesitate to contact us at the Daily Prophet._

* * *

_The Lost Savior_

_By Colin Creevy_

_It has been two years since Harry Potter has left. His many friends had expressed their worry and wish for him to come back. Why the Conqueror has not returned is beyond us. Mr. Weasly and Mrs. Granger, the remaining two-thirds of the Golden trio, along with Mr. Malfoy, has offered a price for anyone who knows where he is. _

_Although Mr. Potter has remained hidden, Death Eaters have been showing up around the country tied up with a list of crimes attached. We all know that Mr. Potter is still alive and we thank him for keeping us safe. _

_The List of Found Death Eaters:_

_The Carrows_

_Antonin Dolohov_

_Fenrir Greyback_

_Lestrange Brothers_

_Walden McNair_

_Peter Pettigrew_

_Augustus Rookwood_

_Evan Rosier_

_Avery_

_Yaxley_

_Mulciber_

Harry bit his lip thoughtfully as he read the latest article. He only had three more Death Eaters on the loose and then they would all be captured. His friends certainly sounded as though they missed him and he certainly missed them. And Draco. Harry smiled wistfully as he remembered his blonde lover. He was glad that Hermione and Ron accepted the blonde.

A light knock sounded on the door and Harry smiled. "Come in!" He shouted. The door creaked open and a skinny ravenette slipped in.

"Wotcher, Harry!" The pregnant lady grinned happily at him and he smiled back. "Seems like you saw the Daily Prophet."

"Yeah. I was thinking it might be time for me to go back. I'm not sure thought. What do you think, mum?" On the night Harry had ran away, he apparated to Remus' house. Thankfully, Remus had understood and since the couple had planned to move to a small Muggle neighborhood a few miles away from Hogwarts, they gladly took him in and adopted him. However, the papers were only for Muggles.

"Well, Hadrian, if you really want to. It's your choice." Another knock sounded and the two turned to see Remus.

"You should return, Harry-"

"HADRIAN!" Tonks and Harry shouted at the same time.

"You need to keep undercover!" Harry scolded playfully. "Anyways, maybe I should return. I miss Draco. And Hermione and Ron."

"Then let's go back." The couple said in response.

"Will you guys miss this place?" Harry asked casually.

"Not really. The neighbors are so nosy!" Tonks complained and they all shared a laugh. "Well, you ready?" She asked. Harry and Remus nodded before holding their wands up. Tonks held hers up also and together, they whispered a spell that would take them (and their belongings) back.

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day, but the people at the Burrow were all feeling gloomy. It was July 31, Harry's birthday. However, he wasn't there to celebrate it with them. Draco, the poor blonde who was still so very in love with the hero, placed a small square box [1] onto the table. "Happy Birthday, love." He moved back and Ron stepped up. He, like the blonde, placed a box onto the table along with a small wedding invitation.

"Wish you were here, mate. You'd be my best man." As his fiancée, the sniffling bushy haired Hermione stepped up to place her gift on the table, a loud crack sounded through the air and everyone turned to see three people stumble onto the yard. Surrounding them were big, bulking boxes. Everyone grabbed their wand and trained it onto the newcomers. "Who are you?" Ron snarled. The shortest person looked up and as the smoke cleared away, all the wands dropped.

Looking at them with a cheeky smile and mischievous eyes was Harry Potter, missing Savior of the Wizard world.

* * *

[1] It's a wedding ring...dur!

Hi!~ Um, hope y'all had fun reading this cause this is the loooooooooooooooooooongest thing I've written. You're welcome! Anyways, tell me what y'all thought about this. If you thought it kind of died down in the middle, you're absolutely right! I kind of lost my inspiration for this near the end, but I finished it! :]


End file.
